headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004)
| running time = 94 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $45,000,000 | gross revenue = $51,201,453 (US) $78,193,382 (Foreign) $129,394,835 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Resident Evil (2002) | followed by = Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) }} Resident Evil: Apocalypse is an American feature film blending elements of action, horror and science fiction. It is the second film based on the popular Resident Evil video game series, which was first brought to unlife by Capcom in 1996 as Resident Evil, originally known as BioHazard in Japan. The film was directed by Alexander Witt with a screenplay written by Paul W.S. Anderson, who directed and wrote the first film. The movie stars Milla Jovovich reprising her role as Alice from the first film. It also stars Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine, and Oded Fehr as Carlos Olivera - both of whom are characters featured in the video game series. Other cast members include Thomas Kretschmann as Major Cain, Jared Harris as Doctor Ashford, Sophie Vavasseur as Angie Ashford, Raz Adoti as Peyton Wells, Mike Epps as L.J., Sandrine Holt as Terri Morales, and Matthew G. Taylor as Matt Addison, aka "Nemesis". The movie was produced by [[Impact Pictures and Constantin Film Produktion and distributed through Screen Gems and Sony Pictures Entertainment. It premiered in the United States on September 10th, 2004. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: © 2004 Davis Films/Impact (Canada) Inc./Constantin Film (UK) Limited * Resident Evil: Apocalypse redirects to this page. * Taglines for this film include, "My name is Alice and I remember everything", "Our lives are in their hands", "The evil continues...", and "The infection is spreading faster than anyone could have anticipated". * Production on Resident Evil: Apocalypse began on August 6th, 2003. Principal photography commenced on August 11th and concluded on October 10th, 2003. Post-production for the movie wrapped on November 3rd, 2003. * Actor Razzaq Adoti is credited as Raz Adoti in this film. * Actor Derek Aasland is credited as Derek Asland in this film. * Actor Stephen R. Hart is credited as Stephen Hart in this film. * Actor Christopher Marren is credited as Chris Marren in this film. * Actor Joe Silvaggio is credited as Joey Beck in this film. * Actor Jasbir Mann is credited as Jazz Mann in this film. * Actor Robert Hall is credited as Rob Hall in this film. * Actor Yaron Betan, who plays a Raccoon City police officer, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Marc Gagne, who plays a featured undead, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Ben Moody, who plays an undead in an alleyway, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Michael C. Newsome, who plays a Raccoon City police detective, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Paul Puzzella, who plays a featured undead, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Avi Salem, who plays a refugee, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * This movie includes archival footage from Resident Evil with actor Eric Mabius as Matt Addison. * Director Alexander Witt makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the film as a sniper for the Umbrella Corporation. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Resident Evil: Apocalypse at Wikipedia * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Category:2004 films Category:Impact Pictures Category:Constantin Film Produktion Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:2nd installments Category:Alexander Witt Category:Paul W.S. Anderson Category:Jeremy Bolt Category:Don Carmody Category:Bernd Eichinger Category:Samuel Hadida Category:Victor Hadida Category:Daniel S. Kletzky Category:Hiroyuki Kobayashi Category:Robert Kulzer Category:Martin Moszkowicz Category:Jeff Danna Category:Derek Rogers Category:Christian Sebaldt Category:Eddie Hamilton Category:Milla Jovovich Category:Sienna Guillory Category:Oded Fehr Category:Thomas Kretschmann Category:Sophie Vavasseur Category:Razaaq Adoti Category:Jared Harris Category:Mike Epps Category:Sandrine Holt Category:Matthew G. Taylor Category:Stephen R. Hart